¡Yo soy mejor esposo que tú!
by Ari's Madness
Summary: OneShot. Y sí, Kagome comprendía que esos dos tenían esta necesidad subnormal de pelear a falta de no tener nada mejor que hacer sin monstruos y fragmentos que reunir, pero ¿ver quién era el mejor esposo? Era como volver a ponerla en la palestra, pero intuía que esta vez sería mucho, mucho peor. / / Premio para Natalie Way por Primer Lugar en el torneo del foro ¡Siéntate!


**Disclaimer:** Si _InuYasha_ fuese mío, Ayame hubiese tenido mucho más protagonismo en la serie y Sesshomaru habría salido, al menos una vez, completamente desnudo. Pero no, son de Rumiko Takahashi, _Emperatriz del Manga_. No hay fin de lucro y la idea es mía como premio para **xLittleRed**, ganadora del concurso del foro _¡Siéntate!_

Guapa, repito una vez más las felicitaciones que te mereces luego de tus destacables historias y habilidades demostradas a lo largo del torneo. Realmente eres fantástica y digna de leer (L) ¡Espero con todo mi ser que la historia sea de tu agrado!

Sin más que decir, **disfruten**.

* * *

El sol comenzaba a llegar a su punto más alto cuando Kagome empezó a preguntarse con completa seriedad si el dolor de cabeza que estaba comenzando a atormentarle era debido al brusco cambio de clima durante esa mañana o porque la visita inesperada de Kôga, para variar, estaba causando estragos en su rutina, la cual ella se esforzaba por hacerla lo más pacífica posible, como si de un frágil tesoro se tratase.

Es decir, había estado a punto de morir incontables veces mientras luchaban por derrotar a Naraku, se graduó de una de las escuelas más exigentes de Japón yendo sólo a los exámenes y arreglándoselas para viajar en el tiempo el tiempo estrictamente necesario, sin contar entrenar para mejorar sus poderes bajo la presión de todo el mundo. Y todo eso en un tiempo ridículo. Considerando todo lo anterior ¿no podían permitirle tener al menos una semana completa de paz y tranquilidad?

Pues, a juzgar por el acontecimiento que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos, todo parecía indicar que era un "No" rotundo_._

Hizo acopio de casi toda su fuerza mental para poder dirigirle a Ayame una amable sonrisa, fingiendo no ver ni escuchar la escena de ambos hombres insultarse como ya era de costumbre.

Aunque ahora el tema era _ligeramente_ diferente.

—¿Pero qué mierda dices? —InuYasha exclamó airado, sus mejillas casi comenzando a enrojecer del enojo— ¡Yo soy mejor esposo que tú!

—¡Si, claro! —respondió Kôga con sarcasmo y molestia, mostrando parte de sus colmillos en su marcada gesticulación— ¡Ya quisieras!

Kagome bajó la vista y comenzó a apretar sin darse cuenta los pliegues de la parte inferior de su traje, avergonzada. Suspiró con fastidio. Y pensar que había creído que después de que ella se casara con InuYasha; y Kôga con Ayame, todas las peleas tontas entre ellos iban a terminar.

Y sí, comprendía que esos dos tenían esta necesidad subnormal de pelear a falta de no tener nada mejor que hacer sin monstruos y fragmentos que reunir, pero ¿ver quién era el mejor esposo? Era como volver a ponerla en la palestra, pero intuía que esta vez sería mucho peor.

Observó de soslayo a la pelirroja, que parecía incluso divertida con la situación que ocurría ante ella. Era la primera vez en que se decidía a acompañar al lobo en uno de sus viajes y parecía una especie de turista que observaba con respetuosa y risueña distancia todo lo que la rodeaba. Eso incluía, ciertamente, la pelea de su esposo que lentamente crecía en intensidad.

—¡Feh! Por supuesto que sí, ¿qué tienes tú que te hace tan especial? —pareció que casi escupía la frase como modo de desprecio, pero Kôga le dedicó una burlona sonrisa.

—Soy el amor de Ayame desde la infancia —se cruzó de brazos, en una mueca de quien se sabe ganador de una competencia desde el inicio mismo—. Ha sido amor de toda la vida. Supera eso, perrito faldero.

—¡Eso no es justo! ¡Se conocían de antes! —Alzó los brazos como manera de enfatizar lo obvio, pero el lobo se encogió de hombros con una pequeña risita conforme.

—La vida no es justa, ¿y sabes por qué? —se acercó un poco más a él, sus rostros mirándose fijamente, casi y como si echasen chispas al otro con furia contenida. Sonrió de lado y dijo lentamente, regodeándose en cada una de sus palabras— Porque soy mejor que tú.

InuYasha gruñó, claramente fastidiado. Miró a Kagome en busca de alguna ayuda, pero ella negó rápidamente con la cabeza, negándose a participar en su cometido de poner al estúpido lobo en su lugar. Respiró profundo, recordándose que tendrían que charlar del tema luego y volvió a mirar a su contrincante, fingiendo tranquilidad con ese aire de suficiencia que le era tan usual.

—Kagome y yo nos hemos salvado mutuamente la vida tantas veces que he perdido la cuenta —analizó distraídamente sus propias garras mientras veía de soslayo que el cuerpo del hombre se tensaba y fruncía el ceño. Alzó la vista y sonrió de lado— Eso es amor de verdad y le pega una patada en el culo a tu romance de cachorros.

Kôga se quedó varios segundos en silencio, aparentemente paralizado, maquinando rápidamente su respuesta sin quitar sus ojos de los del hanyô, que brillaban con un goce que le daba nauseas.

—Pues yo le cocino todos los días cenas deliciosas —se anotó un punto en silencio cuando vio la cara del perro mostrando confusión, desconcertado. Pero, no conforme con su pequeña victoria, decidió ir más allá— Y luego cada noche tenemos una buena dosis de sexo. La hago la mujer más feliz del mundo. ¡Y es algo que tú jamás vas a hacer!

Kagome separó ligeramente los labios, impresionada. Su cabeza giró lentamente hacia InuYasha, admirando con creciente terror cómo la cara de él evolucionaba de la sorpresa a ese gesto que siempre ponía cuando había aceptado un desafío jodido y gordo.

"_No se atreverá…_" pensó alarmada, alternando rápidamente la vista entre ambos hombres, dándose cuenta de que ahora estaba sobre una palestra donde había mucho material nuevo para sacar a relucir o, mejor dicho, avergonzarla.

Y creyó entonces ver en cámara lenta la imagen de su esposo comenzando a sonreír al tiempo que se decidía a responder con energía renovada:

—¡¿Ah, sí?! Pues yo con sólo un dedo ¡Uno! —enfatizó mientras le enseñaba el índice derecho, estirando su brazo hacía él— He logrado que ella tenga un tremendo orgas…

—¡Siéntate! —Exclamó, o más bien chilló la sacerdotisa pelinegra mientras se llevaba las manos a su cara, furiosamente sonrojada.

¿En qué había estado pensando el muy cretino? ¡Claro que iba a avergonzarla, era InuYasha! Mantuvo las manos en el rostro varios segundos más, con la esperanza de que la imagen desapareciera en cuanto decidiera bajarlas y así se diera cuenta de que sólo había sido un sueño extraño y estúpido.

Pero no, ¡Claro que no! Sintió deseos de que la tierra la tragara y no la devolviera jamás, o en su defecto, la escupiera en el otro extremo del mundo.

Una sola semana de paz ¡Un mísero día! ¿Era demasiado pedir?

Ayame se movió grácilmente a un lado en el tiempo exacto en que la cara del hanyô se estampaba contra el sitio en que ella antes estaba de pie. Sus ojos verdes se abrieron ligeramente por la sorpresa, mirando al hombre que se retorcía contra el suelo mientras farfullaba cosas casi incomprensibles.

—¡Ja! Eso te pasa por tonto, chucho sarnoso —Exclamó Kôga triunfal, luchando por no poner una cara de gozo demasiado descarado ante el sufrimiento del que era su enemigo declarado.

—¿Cómo hiciste eso? —Ayame se había arrodillado frente a InuYasha, al parecer estudiando detenidamente cómo el hombre luchaba desesperadamente por levantarse sin éxito alguno. Miró a Kagome con genuino interés— ¿Qué le hiciste?

—Es…—se pasó una mano por el cabello, algo incómoda. No recordaba la última vez que había explicado ese tipo de cosas. ¿No era ya algo tan natural del hanyô como otra parte de su cuerpo?— Un collar de dominación. Yo digo una palabra en específico y él cae al suelo sin poder hacer nada más.

InuYasha logró alzar su torso, ambas palmas apoyadas firmes sobre la tierra. Le dedicó una mirada de indignación tal que Kagome sintió ruborizarse hasta detrás de las orejas. Bajó la vista por inercia, pero tuvo que levantarla cuando se dio cuenta de que Ayame estaba a su lado, tomando sus manos en un gesto emocionado junto a un tono que rayaba en lo esperanzador.

—¿Me puedes dar uno de esos? —Alzó un poco más las manos de la joven, casi acercándoselas a su pecho en un gesto tan infantil como encantador— ¡Por favor!

—¿Qué? —Kôga alternó su vista entre ambas mujeres, con la boca ligeramente deformada en una mueca de espanto e indignación, adelantándose a una Kagome que se había quedado boquiabierta sin nada que decir.

—¿Qué pasa, lobito, al fin te quieren poner la correa de verdad? —La sonrisa de InuYasha, especialmente sardónica, no se hizo esperar.

—Sabes que no eres la mejor persona para decirme eso… ¿cierto?—el lobo entrecerró los ojos, hablando lentamente, aún cruzado de brazos y mirándolo de soslayo con un tono de quién señala algo demasiado obvio como para siquiera explicarlo.

Como respuesta el hanyô frunció el ceño y se acercó lentamente, casi arrastrando los pies con un rostro más serio que molesto.

—¿Quieres pelear? Vamos, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo. —su tono pareció relajado, pero todo su cuerpo estaba tenso en dirección al hombre. Kôga dio un paso hacia él, volviendo a alterarse.

—¡Perro insolente! —Tragó duro y luego desvió la vista hacia las mujeres, algo sonrojado— Ayame, ¡No pidas cosas así!

—Pero ¿Por qué no? —La joven torció ligeramente la boca hacia un lado en gesto de reproche, aún sin soltar las manos de Kagome, que parecía perdida en un espacio paralelo donde seguía buscando una respuesta coherente. La pelirroja frunció el ceño y miró al suelo— Sería tan útil cuando no quieres ordenar tus cosas o sacar a pasear a los lobos…

Se hizo un silencio incómodo y frío en el cual la cara de Kôga se volvía más roja e InuYasha se reía cada vez más. La sacerdotisa parpadeó y observó a la loba, algo pensativa.

—Tendría que preguntarle a la señora Kaede…—comenzó a decir, pero fue rápidamente interrumpida por Kôga.

—¡Nunca usaría algo así! —volvió a cruzarse de brazos, esta vez con algo de torpeza por creciente exaltación— ¡Me niego!

InuYasha rio con más fuerza, apuntando al lobo como si tuviese algo increíblemente gracioso incrustado en medio de su rostro, pero calló bruscamente al ver a su esposa fruncir el ceño y amenazar silenciosamente con otro de sus fulminantes "¡siéntate!".

Pero Ayame no iba a quedarse tranquila con una simple negativa. Los yôkais lobos eran conocidos por ser terriblemente obstinados y, después de todo, ella no era la excepción.

Entonces se acercó más a Kagome, quien pudo sentir el aroma a flores silvestres que emanaba la joven desde sus cabellos rojos como el fuego. Se sonrojó cuando ella pareció querer abrazarla, pero sólo la sujetó con suavidad de los hombros, mirándola intensamente.

—¿En serio puedes? No tienes idea de cómo me ayudarías—bajó su tono de voz hasta convertirla en un susurro, mirando de soslayo a su esposo con algo de fastidio—No te imaginas lo terco que puede llegar a ser.

—¡Ayame! —Exclamó su esposo sintiendo que se ponía rojo hasta las raíces de su cabello cuando observó a la sacerdotisa asentir ligeramente como respuesta. Tuvo que contener las furiosas ganas que sintió de golpear a InuYasha cuando lo vio sacudirse ligeramente de la risa que trataba con iguales ganas de aguantar.

La aludida mantuvo su pose de reproche, frunciendo un poco el ceño. De improviso señaló a InuYasha, apuntándolo firmemente con el dedo:

—¡Pero él lo usa! —Kagome ladeó la vista para observar la cara sorprendida de InuYasha, pero enseguida tuvo que echarse un poco hacia atrás al darse cuenta de que Ayame volteaba nuevamente a verla, quedando sus rostros cerca y ella sonrojada por tanto exceso de confianza— y lo hace para consentirte, ¿cierto?

—Bueno, yo… —empezó a decir la chica mientras bajaba un poco su hermoso rostro, sintiéndose intimidada ante los intensos ojos color jade de la demonio.

—Eso no es cierto —Interrumpió Kôga, dando un paso hacia ellas intentando llamar su atención— Lo hace porque no se lo puede sacar—se acercó de golpe a InuYasha y tomó firmemente el collar de dominación empezando a forcejear intentando sacarlo a tirones, pero éste se negó a avanzar más allá del mentón del hanyô— ¡Mira!

—¡Oye, no me toques! —exclamó empujándolo y dando un paso atrás, mirando al lobo como si fuese el portador contagioso de una gripe letal. Volteó a ver a Kagome, que se mantenía aún sonrojada y mirando toda la situación con sus ojos castaños como el chocolate sumamente abiertos.

Frunció el ceño. Era imposible saber a ciencia cierta qué estaba pasando por la mente de ella, pero seguramente estaba comenzando a molestarse. Y eso, en ninguno de los casos posibles, auguraba algo bueno para él.

Pero aún así sonrió de medio lado y comenzó a acercarse a ella, quedando a su lado y tomando su mano, sabiéndose observado por todos los presentes. Su esposa se sorprendió aún más por el gesto, pero no se detuvo ahí, después de todo, la victoria estaba tan cerca que ya estaba revolcándose sobre ella internamente.

—Déjalo, Kagome —el tono dulce, casi seductor, se acompasó a una burlesca sonrisa dirigida al lobo, quien parecía temblar por la indignación— ya es claro aquí quien ganó.

La mirada de la sacerdotisa se desvió desde su esposo hacia Kôga, que parecía más pálido de lo usual y maquinaba internamente alguna otra respuesta que seguramente sacaría a relucir su intimidad con la loba pelirroja. Sintió que una de las manos de Ayame se deslizaba de su hombro izquierdo para alzarse en dirección a InuYasha, tomando suavemente el collar entre sus níveos dedos.

—Increíble, ¡Es tan brillante!

Kagome puso una mueca instantánea de espanto cuando la joven en un rápido movimiento se ponía ahora igual de cerca del hanyô, inspeccionando el collar muy de cerca. Vio que InuYasha se ponía claramente incómodo, comenzando a sonrojarse, pero sin hacerle el quite. Y la cara de Kôga, claramente, no parecía iba a mejorar en un buen rato.

—Es sólo un collar…— se apresuró a decir el hombre con aparente desinterés y molestia. Le pareció que la loba estaba demasiado cerca, además de comprobar su teoría de que llevaba muy poca ropa, incluso menos que Kagome cuando usaba su ropa del futuro. Aquello le pareció aún más perturbador que la vez que Sango se emborrachó y se le tiró encima, y tuvo la fugaz teoría que la presencia cada vez más iracunda de Kôga tenía mucho que ver en ello.

Kagome se llevó una de sus manos al rostro y suspiró sonoramente, sintiendo que su cabeza no sólo le taladraba, sino que además su mente se debatía intensamente por las acciones de Ayame para finalmente concluir que ella nunca intentaría propasarse con InuYasha, porque era una joven que tenía sólo ojos y devoción hacia Kôga. Pero, aún así…

—¡Ayame! —la voz irritada del yôkai no se hizo esperar. Su tono firme y casi autoritario pareció taladrarle el cráneo por dentro.

"_Yo sólo quería un día tranquilo recolectado hierbas medicinales con Rin" _se lamentó mentalmente mientras sentía que lentamente comenzaba a temblar por el enojo. En serio, de verdad que sólo era un maldito día ¿era demasiado pedir?

—Déjalo ya, lobito, asume que perdiste —sentenció el hombre de ojos dorados, no del todo convencido en su voz mientras buscaba alejar disimuladamente su cabeza de la de Ayame, sintiendo parte de los rojos cabellos impregnados de olor a flores rozar su nariz, dándole enormes ganas de estornudar.

—¡Cállate, perro de…!

—¡Basta ya! —Lo interrumpió la joven pelinegra, frunciendo el ceño y apretando los puños, furiosa— ¡Basta ustedes dos!

—P-ero, Kagome…—empezó a protestar, InuYasha, pero se calló de golpe al ver el brillo amenazante de sus ojos castaños y cómo tomaba la mano de Ayame, esta vez siendo ella quien la acercaba a su cuerpo.

—Ayame, te invito a almorzar en mi cabaña —El tono, si bien era amable, apenas y se notaba con la sonrisa forzada que parecía sacada de un relato de terror.— Luego iremos a hablar con la señora Kaede a ver si puede hacerte un collar.

La pelirroja, luego de reflexionarlo algunos segundos, asintió tranquilamente con una tierna sonrisa, que Kagome correspondió algo más tranquila. ¿Acaso aquella chica podía ser menos adorable? Al principio, con todo el tema de la persecución que había realizado hacia Kôga la había creído obstinada y molestosa hasta el hartazgo, pero el tiempo le había demostrado que, ya con ese asunto arreglado con el matrimonio, la chica se había convertido en un ser sumamente dulce y agradable.

Comenzaron a caminar hacia la puerta e InuYasha hizo el ademán de seguirlas, pero se congeló cuando su esposa comenzó a voltear lentamente para observarlo con un brillo en su mirada que se le antojó maligno, casi apocalíptico.

—InuYasha...—Un siseo amenazante escapó de sus labios. Sentía que sus ojos echaban chispas, sin contar ese dolor de cabeza que parecía estaban rompiéndole un mazo en pleno cráneo— te quedas afuera con Kôga y no entran hasta que arreglen las cosas como los adultos que son.

—¡Pero Kagome…! —Rezongó indignado atreviéndose a poner una mueca de disgusto y dar otro paso hacia su mujer.

Grave error.

—¡Siéntate!

Kôga se mantuvo de pie, paralizado contemplando la escena del hanyô mordiendo tierra, observando de soslayo la imagen sorprendida de su mujer, entretenida ante la idea de poder conseguirse _una de esas cosas brillantes y lindas_ para él. Siquiera quiso moverse hacia ella mientras entraban a la cabaña, la sola mirada fastidiada de Kagome le servía para saber que a estas alturas ya estaba bien jodido.

Así que se quedó de pie, viendo sin ver la cabaña, imaginándose un futuro cercano donde la dulce, pero terriblemente infantil pelirroja jugaba a tirarlo al suelo en cada lugar y momento imaginables hasta el límite mismo del aburrimiento. Un fuerte escalofrío pareció recorrer toda su columna vertebral, sintiéndose asustado por primera vez en varios, varios meses.

InuYasha comenzaba a levantarse y él le dedicó un gesto de desprecio sin siquiera pensarlo realmente. La imagen del perro cubierto de tierra y la cara manchada ya no le causaba gracia en absoluto, dejándole sólo un amargo sabor en la boca y una gran pesadez sobre sus hombros.

—…Todo es tu culpa.

¿Siquiera terminaba de incorporarse y ya estaban molestándolo de nuevo? Miró incrédulo al lobo, olvidándose de la tierra que comenzaba a colarse entre sus mangas y pantalones.

Era ya el colmo.

—¡¿qué?! ¡¿Y yo qué hice?!

Kôga suspiró, demasiado frustrado y preocupado como para animarse a contestar. Se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a la cabaña, mirándose los pies. InuYasha, luego de varios minutos más que dedicó a mirar por la ventana a ver si su esposa le permitía entrar, se puso de pie junto a él admitiendo en silencio la derrota.

Se quedaron varios minutos sin decir nada, cada uno admirando por su lado la aldea y bosque que se extendía ante ellos. Kôga metió las manos en los bolsillos que tenía en las pieles de sus caderas, mirando al hanyô de soslayo y diciendo con un tono de aparente desinterés:

—Entonces, ¿en serio puedes hacerla llegar con un sólo dedo?

InuYasha alzó las cejas, mirando directamente al lobo. Se cruzó de brazos metiendo las manos dentro de su _haori _y asintió levemente, sintiendo un leve sonrojo que venía a sus mejillas de la imagen que se había venido a su cabeza ante esa simple pregunta.

Admiró cómo el rostro del lobo cambiaba a un gesto de sorpresa e interés que le costaba fingir, mirándolo con mucha curiosidad, a pesar de que su postura desinteresada parecía insinuar que no le importaba en lo más absoluto. Respiró hondo y sacudió un poco los brazos, dejando caer algo de tierra que se le había metido en el traje después de los _siéntate _de su esposa. Se dio cuenta de que ya no tenía ganas de pelear si ella no estaba al lado. De hecho, sin público alguno, no tenía ganas de pelear con Kôga en absoluto.

—Y… ¿es cierto que tú le cocinas todas las tardes?

—Bueno, casi todas —el demonio pelinegro se encogió ligeramente de hombros, dejando que su vista se perdiera unos cuantos segundos en el bosque a sabiendas de que el otro lo miraba fijamente.

Se hizo otro corto silencio mientras ambos hombres se decidían a enterrar, al menos un rato, su enorme y tóxico orgullo. El lobo, luego de ver la figura de su esposa desaparecer risueña dentro de la cabaña totalmente despreocupada de la situación, demoró pocos minutos en llegar a las mismas conclusiones que el hanyô, dándose cuenta de que era muy agotador e inútil (sobre todo inútil) discutir con el chucho si nadie iba a estar ahí para aplaudirle sus elocuentes y grandiosos comentarios.

Y era más que obvio que ninguno de los dos iba a admitir jamás que eran capaces de llevarse bien sin público alrededor, ni aunque fuesen torturados durante siglos enteros. Entonces Kôga se decidió a asumir en silencio que, sólo por hoy, harían una tregua más que silenciosa y miró nuevamente a InuYasha.

—Si me cuentas cómo lo haces te daré una receta para hacer pescado facilísima.

—¿Qué tan fácil? —entrecerró ligeramente los ojos, pensando detenidamente la propuesta de su supuesto _enemigo_.

—Demasiado fácil —ante el silencio del hanyô, se decidió a insistir un poco más, cayendo un poco ante la gran curiosidad que lo embargaba— le va a encantar.

Lo pensó unos segundos más antes de asentir. Comenzaron a caminar adentrándose en el bosque, con una escueta conversación que lenta, muy lentamente, evolucionaba en una charla amistosa. Bueno, después de todo, Kagome sí le criticaba a veces que no cocinaba nada y quemaba hasta el agua.

Además, sólo era una tregua de esas que hacen los enemigos honorables y bien machos. Sí, de machos que se respetan. Y sólo sería una vez que nadie sabría porque ambos preferían cortarse el símbolo máximo de su hombría antes que admitir cualquier posibilidad existente e imaginable de ser amigos.

Siendo así, valía la pena guardar el secreto… ¿cierto?

**Fin.**

* * *

**Tengo que admitir que creo que es la primera vez que manejo cuatro personajes en constante interacción, mi límite era tres xD así que espero que quede bien y no muy reiterativo de nombres, características, etc. **

**¡Little! Espero que te haya gustado guapa, cualquier cambio que quieras o cosa que no haya sido de tu agrado tú nada más me dices, ¿vale? Mira que es un premio jajaja. **

**A los demás: si te gustó, déjame un review con tu comentario/crítica/opinión/coqueteosensual/etc., y comparte el link con tus amigos. Ponme en tu lista de seguimiento (**_**Author Follow**_**) para saber cuándo publico nuevas historias :D**

**Si les interesa el tema del torneo del foro, o el foro en su general y total sensualidad, el link está en mi perfil para que le den una ojeada c:**

**¡Besos y abrazos! **

**Los quiero un jodido montón. **

**Celiane. **

_¿Qué tal un review?_

_¡Muchas gracias!_


End file.
